Lost Envelope
by Kamon24121
Summary: NEW/UPDATED! Cabbie or Rori endgame, you get to choose! Takes place around Christmas time and New Year's Eve. Enjoy! (BADE SCENES!)
1. Chapter 1 - Cat and Tori

Cat smiled as she dialed her boyfriend's number. "Hello!"

"Hey, Cat!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Hey, Robbie? Do you mind coming over New Year's Day and meeting my family?" she asked him.

She twirled her red velvet cupcake-colored hair around in her finger nervously.

"Sure," Robbie answered. "I have to ask my grandma first..." he added.

He put the phone down and ran downstairs to ask his grandmother.

She was just opening her new lab top when he came down and reached the last step.

"Wait!" Robbie yelled and put his hands up.

She frowned and sighed putting the lab top down and pouted looking at him and giving him her undivided attention even though she wanted to have all her attention on her new lab top and not her boring grandson that she'd invited over for the holidays.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"Can I go over to Cat's house tomorrow for New Year's Day?" he asked.

_What a nice way to get him out of the house… _His grandmother thought.

"Wait, Cat... isn't she that one red-headed girl that you brought over last year to help fix my old computer?" she asked and wondered aloud.

Robbie shook his head. "Yes..."

His grandmother crossed her arms. "No!"

"But-" Robbie pled.

"No." she said.

"Bu-" Robbie pled more.

"Nope!" she yelled.

"But, I-" Robbie pled even more.

"No way!" she yelled even louder and picked up her lab top. "Now leave me alone with my new toy before I hit you with it and have to get a new one..." she added opening it in her lap.

Robbie nodded and slowly walked upstairs sadly. He opened his bedroom door and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Cat asked, she'd been saying that mostly the whole time he was gone.

Robbie sighed. "Hey, I'm back...Cat."

"So... can you come?" she asked.

"Nope..." he sighed. "But, I'm coming anyway." he added cheering up and thinking of a plan.

"Okay then," Cat said a little confused, but happy he could come over. "It's tomorrow night at six," she added.

"Okay, see you then..." he said and kissed her through the phone.

Cat laughed and kissed him back. Robbie and Cat hung up at the same time.

Robbie fell back in his bed and sighed.

"How am I going to pull this off?" he thought to himself aloud.

_Jade? Definitely not… Trina? No… umm, …Tori! _

He thought his plan through and called Tori.

"Hey, Tori..." Robbie said.

"Robbie? Before I hang up... who gave you my number?" Tori asked.

He chuckled.

"That's a nice question, but please can you help me?" he asked helplessly.

Tori never backed down and left anyone un-helped, she sighed.

"What do you need?" she asked.

She hated how nice she was, she wished she could be more like her sister Trina... wait no, never mind. She shook that awful thought away... she liked herself exactly the way she was.

"Can you pretend to take me to the movie tomorrow, so I can go meet Cat's parents?" he asked.

Tori sighed and thought about it.

"Fine..." she finally answered.

Robbie cried out in excitement and Tori got freaked out.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine..." she said. "What time do you want me to come over?" she dared to add.

"Is five okay?" he asked.

Tori thought about it. "Five is a weird time to go out and see a movie, but okay."

"Thanks so much Tori! I owe you!" he said really excited and happily.

"You're welcome..." she smiled. "Oh, just don't bring the puppet!" she added cringing thinking about him actually bringing Rex to the movie theaters and actually using up a seat for his puppet to sit and probably eat some popcorn and try to sip at a soda.

"You mean Rex?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tori said.

"Oh, Cat doesn't really like him that much... so I stopped hanging out with him in public." he told her.

"How did I never notice?" Tori asked looking back mentally through the previous school week and realizing that they had been missing a classmate and no one actually pointed it out or really seemed to how that they noticed.

Robbie shrugged. "Beats me..."

"So, you'll help me?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "I gotta go..." she added.

Trina called Tori from upstairs in her bathroom.

"Ugh, Trina probably wants me to hold her pickle while she shampoos or puts on some lip gloss... see you tomorrow at five, Rob." she said and hung up.

She ran upstairs and helped her sister. Robbie smiled and hung up. He did it! He'd actually made a plan and it was working perfectly... so far.

The next day, Robbie got up and dressed himself in the nicest clothes he had. He told his grandmother that he was going on a date with Tori Vega.

"Tori Vega?" his grandmother asked in the same tone as last night, but it faded as she went on. "I like her... I heard about how she got into your high school. She must be a pretty talented girl!" she added with a smiled.

"What? How... She's smiling!" Robbie thought.

"Cool..." he told her aloud and ran back up to his room to "get ready for the movies" and called Cat.

"Hey, Robbie," she answered.

"Cat! I'll see you at six... can you pick me up at Tori's house?" he asked.

* * *

**Go to Chapter 2 for Tori ****or ****Go to Chapter 3 for Cat.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Tori

"Sure... wait, what? Tori's house?" Cat asked confused.

"Long story... but here's the short version: Tori and I have to pretend that we went to the movies for a date because my grandmother still doesn't like you..." he told her.

"Ugh, she still doesn't like me? It's been a whole year!" she complained. "Really. Robbie, why doesn't she like me?"

"She'll learn to love you..." he said, then smiled. "Like I do."

Cat sighed. "I hope so," she hung up.

Robbie bit his lip nervously and then hung up too.

He finished getting ready and ran downstairs.

"Tori's here..." he told his grandmother and ran outside to greet her.

She actually smiled again, for the second time in her life, and even waved good-bye.

"Wow," Robbie said to himself and smiled as he ran outside and straight into Tori.

They fell on the sidewalk and Robbie awkwardly got up and pulled Tori up after him.

"Sorry," he told her with a nervous smile. "I guess I'm just nervous..." he added looking back at his grandmother, who had just walked out the front door, for the first time in her life, and was watching them leave.

Tori looked at her and waved. "It's okay." she told Robbie and reached for his hand.

"Wow, you're good at this dating stuff..." he told her quietly.

Tori just smiled and nodded. "I've had my practice..." she told him.

They got into her car and drove to her house.

When they arrived at the Vega's house, Robbie was surprised that Trina came out and yelled something to Tori and ran back in.

"Huh?" Robbie asked, looking at the house confused.

"You didn't think you'd go on the date?" Tori winked, smiling.

Trina came out of the house and smiled waving at them with a hot pink jacket on.

Tori and Robbie smiled and waved back at her.

Tori looked at Robbie and frowned. "We probably have to go to one of her movies though..." she told him.

Trina opened up Robbie's door and ordered him to get out and sit in the back. Robbie obediently got out and quickly hopped into the back. Trina slid into the front seat and smiled turning the radio on.

"Oh, I love this song!" Trina exclaimed and started singing to the song in a horrible, out-of-pitch singing voice.

Robbie looked at Tori in the rearview mirror and mouthed the words: Kill me now...

Tori just laughed quietly to herself and they drove to the movie theater.

As Tori said, Trina picked out the movie and got everyone her favorite candy and soda.

She gave everything to Robbie and Tori and they looked at each other and sighed as they followed her into their theater.

Robbie threw everything down and glared at Trina. "No! I'm not carrying your favorite things and I'm not watching this movie with you. I'm watching this movie with Tori and Tori only!"

Trina looked away and started crying.

"Trina…" Tori whispered, giving her the candy. "Please? Just this once…go wait in the car?"

Trina sighed and looked up at her sister. "Alright, but just because you said so…"


	3. Chapter 3 - Cat

"Sure... wait, what? Tori's house?" Cat asked confused.

"Long story... but here's the short version: Tori and I have to pretend that we went to the movies for a date because my grandmother still doesn't like you..." he told her.

"Okay, I understand... ugh, she still doesn't like me? It's been a whole year!" she complained.

"She'll learn to love you..." he said, then smiled. "Like I do."

"Aw," she smiled. "Okay, see you at Tori's at six. Love you too!" she added and hung up.

Robbie smiled and hung up too. He finished getting ready and ran downstairs.

"Tori's here..." he told his grandmother and ran outside to meet her.

She actually smiled again, for the second time in her life, and even waved good-bye.

"Wow," Robbie said and ran into Tori.

They fell on the sidewalk and Robbie awkwardly got up and pulled Tori up after him.

"Sorry," he told her with a nervous smile. "I guess I'm just nervous..." he added looking back at his grandmother, who had just walked out the front door, for the first time in her life, and was watching them leave.

Tori looked at her and waved. "It's okay." she told Robbie and reached for his hand.

"Wow, you're good at this dating stuff..." he told her quietly.

Tori just smiled and nodded. "I've had my practice..." she told him.

They got into her car and drove to her house.

When they arrived at the Vega's house, Robbie got out, but Tori told him to get back in.

"Huh?" Robbie asked getting back in.

"You didn't think we weren't actually going to the movies did you?" she smiled.

Trina came out of the house and smiled waving at them. Tori and Robbie smiled and waved back at her. Tori looked at Robbie and frowned. "We probably have to go to one of her movies though..." she told him.

Trina opened up Robbie's door and ordered him to get out and sit in the back. Robbie obediently got out and quickly hopped into the back. Trina slid into the front seat and smiled turning the radio on.

"Oh, I love this song!" Trina exclaimed and started singing to the song in a horrible, out-of-pitch singing voice.

Robbie looked at Tori in the rearview mirror.

Tori just laughed quietly to herself and they drove to the movie theater. As Tori said, Trina picked out the movie and got everyone her favorite candy and soda.

She gave everything to Robbie and Tori and they looked at each other and sighed as they followed her into their theater.

Tori smiled as Robbie realized who was standing right inside the doorway.

"Cat?" he cried.

Cat came running towards him and hugged him tight, kissing him. "I hope my surprise worked! Tori didn't tell, did she?" she asked.

Robbie chuckled and Tori shook her head.

Cat smiled. "Good."

Robbie sighed. "So, where are we going?"

"Well." Cat shrugged. "Since we're here, do you wanna see a movie?"

Robbie chuckled and kissed her sweetly. "Of course."

Tori smiled and grabbed Trina. "Have fun, you two!"

Cat giggled and Robbie nodded.

They went to buy their tickets and they headed to the snack bar.

"One large popcorn with extra butter please!" Cat asked.

Robbie smiled and hugged her close. The person handed them their food and Robbie ordered a large soda.

"Ready Cupcake?" he asked.

Cat giggled, popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tori

Tori smiled at Robbie and took his candy and drink.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hold on..." she said and got up and slid past him and threw them away.

Robbie smiled and looked over at Trina; her mouth fell open in shock. "Tori!"

"Shut up, you know I don't like what you like... not everyone likes what you like okay?" Tori said and grabbed Robbie and left the theater.

"Are we leaving her here?" he asked letting her pull him out and back into the line for tickets.

"Nope, we're going to another movie... one that you like. What do you wanna see?" she asked.

Robbie smiled and took his arm out of hers and pointed to a title. Tori smiled and nodded.

"Two tickets to number five..." Tori told the ticket sales person.

The ticket sales person smiled and reached his hand out for her money. Tori sighed and reached into her purse, but Robbie stopped her.

"I'll do it..." he said and pulled out a twenty out of his back pocket.

Tori looked at him surprised. "Thanks!"

He nodded. "No problem..." and handed the money to the ticket sales person.

They smiled and printed out their tickets and handed it to them. Robbie took his and handed Tori hers. They both slowly walked to the next person, who ripped their tickets and gave them the other half and told them to go to the left.

"Finally, I actually get to sit in a theater far away from Trina..." Tori laughed. "You getting anything?" she added looking at the food bar and the cashiers.

Robbie shook his head. "Neh, I don't really eat when I go to the movies." he admitted and shrugged.

"Me too." Tori said and smiled.

They both smiled at each other and Robbie slipped his hand in hers and they walked to their theater.

"You pick the seat..." he suggested.

"You sure? I actually like sitting in the back... you know, like if the movie is bad or something happens, I can be one of the first ones out." she told him.

Robbie shook his head in agreement. "Ditto." he laughed and let her go in the row and pick her seat first and sat down right beside her.

"Robbie," she said as the previews started.

"Yes?" Robbie asked looking at her.

"I, uh, I'm kind of not pretending...anymore." she admitted.

Robbie nodded. "Me...too?" he thought. "Me neither." she said aloud.

The movie started and Robbie reached for her hand. Tori smiled and slid her hand into his and he smiled looking over at her. The movie went on for what seemed like forever and they finally got up and left.

"Thanks," Robbie said hopping into the front seat.

Tori smiled, but didn't say anything; she was confused because he was dating Cat, one of her friends.

"So..." she finally said awkwardly.

"What?" he asked.

"Uh," Tori said, but couldn't seem to say anything.

"Yes?" Robbie asked and waited nervously.

"I guess... well actually, I kind of... I like you." she said and looked away from his face.

"I feel the same way..." he said awkwardly.

He slowly taped her shoulder and she turned and he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back, but all she saw was Cat's sad face... what would she do if she found out that she'd kissed another one of her boyfriends? "I'm sorry-" Tori pulled away.

Robbie shook his head and remembered Cat. "Oh my god..." he said and apologized.

Trina ran in and tapped on Robbie's car door. He slowly slid out and got into the backseat again and sighed. Trina got in and slid her seatbelt on madly.

"Don't worry," Trina started.

"Huh?" Tori asked confused.

"Don't worry, I said...I won't tell Cat." she smiled and looked out the window.

The clock in Tori's car read 6:15... They were going to be late.

Tori frowned at blinked... all she could see, again, was her friend's sad face as she found out what happened and ran away in shock and crying again.

Tori sighed and drove as fast as she could to get Robbie back to her house and to go to Cat's New Year's Day party; she honestly felt horrible, but she couldn't fight with her heart.


	5. Chapter 5 - Cat

After the movie Cat drove Robbie to her house and Tori followed them.

Once they got out Cat giggled.

"Robbie!" she cried and ran up towards him, kissing him.

Tori grinned from inside her car and told Robbie that she'd see him later.

He smiled and thanked her for saving his secret with his grandmother.

"No problem," Tori smiled and drove back to her house.

Robbie smiled at Cat. "So, who all is at this party?" he asked.

Cat giggled. "Almost everyone… I invited Tori too, but she said she had to stay home."

Robbie nodded. "Yeah, it's because- well, long story short: Trina made her."

Cat sighed. "Well, I wish she came anyway. Trina is always the main reason that Tori can't ever go anywhere…"

Robbie hugged Cat close. "I know, but tonight is about you and your party, so let's go inside."

Cat smiled up and him and nodded.

Robbie tried opening the door, but it wouldn't open; he looked at Cat.

She looked back at him confused. "Uh, it was open a few minutes ago…" She pounded on her front door a few times. "Guys! Jade, let me in!" she cried.

Jade opened the door and peeked out.

Cat looked at her. "Why is my door locked?" she crossed her arms.

"Shh, get in…" Jade quickly opened the door and they came in.

Robbie looked at Jade confused.

"Jade?" Cat looked at her friend.

"It's Sinjin again…" Jade explained.

Cat sighed and nodded. "Oh! Okay, well in that case… keep the door locked and if anyone leaves again and they know their coming back, tell them to call me and either you or I will let them in."

Jade nodded. "Okay," she looked around the room and found Beck, pulling him to her lips.

Beck chuckled. "She's drunk. Sinjin hasn't even been here once…"

Robbie looked at him surprised.

Cat looked at them confused. "Well, I'm keeping the door locked just in case…"

Beck nodded. "Alright." He smiled at Jade and brought her to the couch, where he set her down and she fell to sleep on his lap.

Cat looked at Robbie and giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't think I'm having what she had… I don't think I'm drinking at all." she told him.

Robbie kissed her. "Me neither."

Cat smiled at him and glared over at Beck.

"What did I do?" he asked.

Robbie glared at him too. "You didn't watch your girlfriend. You always need to take care of her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble and this time you failed Beck. Be careful or she will wake up one morning in some random stranger's bed wondering where you were and why you weren't there with her."

Beck sighed. "I'm sorry man, I just-"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Sure you are…"

"Just be lucky this time that Cat's nice enough to let you guys stay at her house." Robbie smiled and grabbed Cat's hand, pulling her up to her room and shutting the doors.

"Wow," Cat said.

Robbie smiled. "I know…"


	6. Chapter 6 - Tori

Cat had just arrived as they did and she got out of her car and ran to Robbie.

They hugged and Cat kissed him on the cheek.

Tori smiled awkwardly and Robbie looked at her and down at the ground ashamed.

"Cat..." he told her.

Cat pulled away. "Yes?" she asked smiling.

"I uh, can't come tonight... I'm sorry." he told her.

"Why?" she asked, her smile fading now.

"And... I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry, Cat." he said.

Cat nodded. "Okay," she said and crossed her arms; she was surprisingly super calm.

"You're not mad?" Robbie asked confused.

"I like a guy who actually breaks up with you... face to face," she said looking at him and then looking away. "I gotta go, I guess... bye Robbie." she added and skipped to her car.

She drove away and Robbie looked over at Tori awkwardly. Tori smiled awkwardly and he walked up to her and kissed her. Trina dropped her soda cup and ice and soda went all over the driveway.

Trina gasped. "Ugh, damn it you two... you made me drop my soda." she said and picked the cup up and ran inside.

Robbie pulled away and reached out his hand. Tori took it and they walked into her house.

"So..." he said even more awkwardly now.

"Are we dating now?" Tori asked laughing.

"It's weird, but yes... I think..." he said looking down at their intertwined hands.

They smiled at each other and fell onto the couch and cuddled up watching TV.

"Happy New Year..." Robbie said and kissed Tori on the cheek.

"Happy New Year, Robbie." she told him and pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

They laughed and continued cuddling on the couch, sharing a single blanket, and flipping through a bunch of channels.


End file.
